


____,Marry,Kill

by CookiesAndFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack?, I don't know, I think it's crack, I wrote this at like 4, enjoy, i thought it was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Summary: The gang are teenagers.Rated T for language.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	____,Marry,Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while! This is short, but it's all I had. Hope you like it!

Alya leaned in, “So Adrien, Ladybug, Chat Noir, or Hawkmoth?”

Adrien gulped, “Uh… well kill Hawkmoth obviously,” Alya nodded along with a grin. Adrien began to sweat under her stare, “And I guess I’d marry Chat Noir….” 

Alya sat back in her chair, smiling, “The Golden Child’s time has come! He must say the words!”

He groaned, “Alya! Do I have to?”

“Gotta do it dude,” Nino said. “It’s the law.”

Adrien blushed, “Fine… and… I’d... “ he looked at them pleading, “Do I have to?” They just nodded with savage expressions of delight. “I’dfuckLadybug.”

“Well at least buy me dinner first,” Marinette said. 

.

.

.

“Oops.”


End file.
